


Phantasmagoria [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Series: The Mud Grave Podfic Anthology [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The part of Ed that came back isn't quite the same.</p><p>[spoilers for/AU from '03/CoS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantasmagoria [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095358) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



Cover Art provided by Obersten.

| 

## Phantasmagoria

  


**Author:** Tierfal  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
  
**Pairing:** Gen  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** The part of Ed that came back isn't quite the same. [spoilers for/AU from '03/CoS]  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4095358) | **Wordcount:** 880  
[MP3](http://somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Phantasmagoria%20Final.mp3) | **Size:** 7.1 MB | **Duration:** 7.44  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Reader's Notes:**

Inspired by the Mud Grave universe.


End file.
